When a Monkey meets a Silver
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: what will happen if Luffy meet someone who will help him achieve his dream of becoming the Pirate King. Luffy x Boa Hancock OC x harem. Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The WAMMAS Dialogue session:**

**Shadow: What's up people!**

**Luffy: Hello.**

**Shadow: this is a brand new tale of one piece as I'm joining Luffy on his adventure to become pirate king.**

**Luffy: Hey! That's my dream so don't steal it.**

**Shadow: Don't worry captain, my dream is to become the first mate of the pirate king and to get married to the women I love.**

**Luffy: Zoro and Sanji will be so mad shishishishi.**

**Shadow: well if they have a problem then they can come and look for me.**

**(Zoro and Sanji enter the room)**

**Zoro: yeah as a matter of fact, we do have a problem.**

**Sanji: why are you the one having the girls why?" (Said while crying anime tears)**

**Zoro: and why are you taking my place as first mate?**

**Shadow: firstly Sanji I having all the women because I'm not like you (said while deadpanned) and secondly Zoro because I'm going to be the first one he meets so happy.**

**Sanji: No!**

**Zoro: Okay.**

**Shadow: now that's settled so Nami takes us away. **

**(Nami appear wearing a maid uniform)**

**Nami: One Piece is not owned by Shadow as it is own by Eiichiro Oda respectively.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Sniff, sniff" could be heard from a cliff where it look by the sea. If someone goes there they would see a young boy wearing a straw hat crying in his hands. This young boy is named Luffy, he had been crying at there since last month but what he did not see is that there is another boy standing behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the boy behind him.

When Luffy turned around, he saw a boy same age as himself. That boy has silver hair, while one eye is red the other is grey. He was wearing a black hoodie with a design of a wolf on the back inside there is a red wife-beater, he was wearing black jeans and grey converse.

"Who…are…you?" asked Luffy while rubbing away his tears.

"My name is Silver D Zero and I'm 13 right now," said Zero.

"My…name…is…Monkey…D…Luffy and I'm…13 too," said Luffy who was still sniffling.

"So Luffy why are you here crying?" asked Zero worriedly.

"Because…one…of my brother is dead as he was killed…WAHHHHHH! SABO! Come Back! Please," Wailed Luffy as he starts to bawl hard.

Zero does not want to see people so he hugged Luffy and said comforting words while slowly drawing circles on his back. When Luffy stopped crying then he let go of him.

"Feeling better Luffy," Zero asked in a comforting tone.

Luffy nodded his head to answer, then he asked "why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here because I was walking through the forest when I heard crying sounds and I followed it till I reached here and saw you crying," answered Zero.

"Thanks now I'm feeling better and I don't feel like crying anymore," said Luffy.

"No problem, so do you know where is the nearest village?" asked Zero.

"Yeah I know where it is just follow me," said Luffy happily while walking away.

(Hrm that kid is really crazy, but unlucky for us both I like crazy)(**1**) Thought Zero.

"Hey! Zero are you coming or what?" shouted Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," answered Zero.

**10 minutes later**

"Here we are Foosha Village," said Luffy while pointing towards the village.

"Wow its looks quite nice," said Zero.

"That's because there is no one that dare to attack here because of my grandpa," said Luffy.

"Who's your grandpa Luffy?" asked Zero.

"My grandpa is Garp," said Luffy

"No way! Your grandpa is Garp the hero," said a shocked Zero.

"Yeah he always wanted me to become a marine but I don't want to," said Luffy.

"Then what you want to be then?" questioned Zero who had his eyebrow raised.

"I want to be a pirate just like Shanks!" Said an excited Luffy.

"No fucking way you know Red-Haired Shanks, dude you're fucking lucky," said a jealous Zero.

"Yeah he saved me when I'm drowning but he also lost one of his arm to a sea beast," said Luffy sadly.

"Hey cheer up, a wise man once said "no matter the amount of sacrifices you made, what matters is how many of them helped others," so he know he might be in danger but he didn't care and that means he is a hero," said Zero while patting Luffy head.

"Yup Shanks is a great man that's why I want to be a pirate so I can thank him for saving me," said Luffy with fire in his eyes.

"By the way why were you drowning anyway?" asked Zero who is curious about that incident.

"Oh that's because I was thrown into the sea by a bandit and I can't swim as I'm a rubber man," said Luffy while pushing his hands that stretch into the sky.

"So you're a Devil Fruit user too huh," said Zero.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

"I mean that I'm a Devil Fruit user too," said Zero.

"Really! Which one tell me tell me please," said Luffy excitedly.

"Whoa calm down, alright I actually can use two Devil Fruits," said Zero dropping the bomb on Luffy.

"But I thought you can only have one?" said a confused Luffy.

"That's true but there are rare cases of a man able to use two Devil Fruits," said Zero.

"Wow so what are yours?" asked Luffy impressed.

"Mine are the Dragon-Dragon Fruit and Nova-Nova Fruit, the Dragon-Dragon Fruit allows me to turn any part of my body into those of a dragon so I can have claws, tail, wings also I can have weapons such as swords, scythes, cannons and others while the Nova-Nova Fruit allow my body to be as hot as the sun and I can withstand the hottest and coldest temperature known plus I can shoot fire, lightning and ice as attacks and the best is I'm impervious to most physical attacks except those which are Haki," explained Zero.

"Wow yours are super cool," exclaimed Luffy with stars in his eyes

"But what is Haki?" asked Luffy.

"Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it, there are commonly two types of Haki that most of us know, those are Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki," said Zero.

"But what is the difference," asked Luffy while picking his nose.

"I was getting to that (sigh) the difference is that Kenbunshoku Haki grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities meaning they can predict their enemies' next move while Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armour to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent so that it can actually hurt Devil Fruit users," explained Zero.

"But there is a third form of Haki called the Haoshoku Haki, it is a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others meaning you can knock out a lot of people just by staring at them," continued Zero.

"Wow now I really want learn them all," said an excited Luffy.

"Lucky for you, I know all three types of Haki so I can teach you but I would need something in return," said Zero.

"Really! Oh-boy, oh-boy, oh-boy I can't wait," said Luffy while jumping up and down very fast.

"Whoa calm down fire cracker, you still haven't heard what I want," said Zero.

"Okay what you want?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

"That's easy, when you become a captain, I will be your first mate, is that okay?" asked Zero.

"Of course it's okay, my first nakama already," said a happy Luffy.

"Cool, so are you ready for tor I mean training Captain?" Asked Zero who has the demon's aura behind him and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Luffy who couldn't but think (did I accept a deal with a devil?)

**The WAMMAS dialogue session: **

**Luffy: man seriously how you get to have such cool powers**

**Shadow: sorry that will be spoilers**

**Zoro: so swords huh**

**Shadow: yeah so?**

**Zoro: you and me a match now**

**Shadow: sorry you're two chapters early**

**Zoro: Huh?**

**Luffy: what he means he will fight you in the third chapter**

**Zoro: cool prepare to get your ass whopped **

**Shadow: bring it on**

**Luffy: okay let's end it here or else a huge fight will break out so good bye for now**

**(1)- One internet cookie for anyone who know where I got it from**

**Btw: please go to my profile to vote for Luffy pairing as I will not give him a harem**


	2. Chapter 2

**The WAMMAS dialogue session**

**Shadow: welcome back **

**Zoro: so where is Luffy at?**

**Shadow: he is busy preparing for the start of our journey **

**Zoro: oh that's cool so when are you guys going to meet me **

**Shadow: after this chapter so don't worry **

**Zoro: okay **

**Shadow: so where is Sanji at? I didn't see him after the Christmas party is over **

**Zoro: (shrugged) **

**Meanwhile with Sanji **

**Doctor: okay sir, all your bones are fixed and where they are supposed to be, you muscles are re-joined and your skin is now normal **

**Sanji: thanks doctor **

**Doctor: but I have to ask how on god's green Earth did you manage to get 8 ribs, your pelvis, your arms, your legs so broken that you have to do 6 surgeries just for the bones,4 for the muscle and 2 for the skin?**

**Sanji: it was a crazy trip **

**Doctor: Okay…..now here is the hospital bill**

**Sanji: (Looks at it and had his jaws dropped and eyeballs popped out) WHAT! 7 hundred thousand dollars! **

**Doctor: yes it's that expensive because of the surgeries, rehabilitation, medicines and hospital service.**

**Sanji: can you give me a second, I need to make a call**

**Doctor: sure **

**Sanji: (took out his phone and dialled someone) **

**Back to shadow**

"**Ring, Ring" **

**Shadow: yo shadow here**

**Sanji: hey boss it's me**

**Shadow: Sanji where are you, you are missing for the story**

**Sanji: I know but long story short, I'm in the hospital and I need to ask for a loan **

**Shadow: How much (said while rubbing his temple) **

**Sanji: Err 7 hundred thousand dollar**

**Shadow: …Sanji how on god's fucking green Earth did you manage to get a hospital bill of 7 HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS! **

**Sanji: Erm I got hit by anti-air missiles **

**Shadow: (shaking his head) only you Sanji fine, I will loan you the money **

**Sanji: thanks boss **

**Shadow: yeah you better repay me the money **

**Sanji: Hai!**

**Shadow: I'll get someone to pass you the money**

**Sanji: okay bye**

**Shadow hung up his phone **

**Zoro: was that him**

**Shadow: yeah, apparently he got hit by anti-air missiles**

**Zoro: how the actual fuck did he manage to do that **

**Shadow: don't know, all I can say he is owning me a lot of money**

**Zoro: yeah I heard anyway let's start the story without him**

**Shadow: okay so Alvida do the opening **

**(Alvida comes in wearing a bikini maid outfit)**

**Alvida: One Piece is not owned by Shadow as it is own by Eiichiro Oda respectively.**

Chapter 2: leaving the village

**3 years later**

"So Luffy are you ready to leave the village?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, so I can follow Ace and find One Piece to become the king of pirates," said an excited Luffy.

Ace had met Zero when Luffy introduced him to he, both of them hit it off quite nice and Ace ask him to take care of Luffy while he is gone, Zero said okay so when Ace left a year ago, Luffy was happy and sad as he knows Ace will be happy and he wanted to follow him but Zero told him that he isn't strong enough so he ask him to wait two more years.

After 3 years of training, Luffy manage to learn all the types of Haki and even manage to create new moves with his Devil Fruit. He had grown quite a bit in height and weight as Zero's training give him a toned, slightly tanned figure while he kept the straw hat, his clothes had some changes. Instead of wearing a red shirt, blue pants and slippers, he now wears a red wife-beater, black jeans and combat boots.

Meanwhile Zero did not change much as he still wear the same clothes as he first met Luffy. The only changes is that he is now carrying 4 katanas, 2 strapped on his back in a x formation while the other 2 are by his side. Each katana has a different design.

One is a white and red hilt with a crimson blade, he called this katana "**Shinku no tsuki (1)**," as he found it during a full moon while he was busy training in his Devil Fruit. When he first approach the katana, it glowed in crimson and it actually attacked him, surprise as it manage to cut him, so he fought it and won earning the katana as a prize.

The second one he have is a white and blue hilt with a sky blue blade, he called this one "**Tengoku no reitōko (2)**," as whenever he use it, he can freeze anything it touches. He found this katana when Luffy tried to go and jump down a cliff as he was saving him, he saw this katana just sticking itself by the mountain and he took it, seeing its power he decided to use it.

The third one is a black and white hilt with a grey blade, he called it "**Sensō ōkami (3)**," as whenever he uses it, he can take down many people at once without breaking a sweat. This katana is special as it was given to him by a wolf that's fur is midnight black with gold eyes, when he took the katana, the wolf disappeared.

The fourth one is a grey hilt with a black blade, this one is called "**Akuma no tamashī (4)**," as this was found near a grave site where a legends state that people who manage to lift this katana will receive great powers.

"So anyone you want to say goodbye before we leave," asked Zero.

"Yeah, let's go and say goodbye to Dadan and Makino Nēsan," said Luffy happily.

"Sure Taichou let's go," said Zero.

After he said that, they went to Mt Colubo where the bandits live just to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Dadan and thank you for allowing me to live here since young," said Luffy while bowing.

"Yeah, yeah kid so goodbye," said Dadan.

"Hey Dadan, even though I hate Bandits, I like you guys so take care," said Luffy.

"Just get out of here," said Dadan while drying her tears with a handkerchief.

"Now let's go and see Makino-san okay," asked Zero.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

**10 minutes later**

After saying his goodbyes to the bandits, Luffy decided to go to the village to say goodbye to Makino who was like his older sister he never had.

"Nēsan!" shouted Luffy.

"Oh Luffy so I heard you are leaving today," said Makino.

"Yup, so thanks Nēsan for everything you did for me when I was young," said Luffy as he is bowing.

"No need to thank me, just promise me that you will be save," said Makino with some tears in her eyes.

"Hai! Nēsan," said Luffy.

"Oi Luffy come on let's go," said Zero.

"Yeah I coming," said Luffy.

"So bye Nēsan hope to see you soon,' said Luffy.

"I'll be counting on it okay," said Makino.

"Hai!" said Luffy.

After he said that, he quickly ran to the pier where Zero was waiting.

"So you ready?" asked Zero.

"Hell-Yeah!" said an excited Luffy.

"So where is the boat you got for us?" asked Zero.

"It is right over there," said Luffy while pointing at a rowboat.

"…..You're kidding right," asked Zero.

"No why?" asked Luffy while tilting his head.

"Next time, I'm choosing the boat," deadpanned Zero.

"Okay," said Luffy.

As they are setting off, people from the village decides to say their goodbyes to them.

"Those brats will bring dishonour to the village by being pirates," said Woop Slap the mayor.

"I thought Zero is not born here," said one of the villagers.

"What he meant that he thinks that Zero is one of the village's people now," said Makino.

"Oh…." Were the replies.

While the both of them are sailing off suddenly a huge shadow appear behind them, as the water subsidies, the shadow was the sea king that almost killed Luffy when he was 7 years old.

"That's…" stuttered Makino.

"Behind you Brats!" shouted Woop Slap.

When they turn around they saw the sea beast approaching them, as it is Luffy was prepared to send it flying when Zero pulled him down while standing.

"Hey! What are you doing," said Luffy.

"Just trust me on this one," said Zero calmly.

When the beast is just a feet away from them, Zero just put his hand up and stared at it (While emitting his Haki) , causing the beast to stop in front of him and it started to sweat profusely.

"Err…what just happened?" asked a villager.

"He actually tamed the lord of the coast," said Makino as she was covering her mouth in shock.

"Now listen Unagi, you will protect this village and its people okay, if not I will not give you a second chance," said Zero seriously.

The beast named Unagi immediately nodded its head with no hesitation.

"Good now go there and pass them this letter," said Zero while holding a letter.

The beast took the letter and swum towards the village, scaring the villagers till Makino saw the letter in its mouth.

"Hey wait there is a letter," said Makino.

After she took the letter, Unagi quickly disappeared into the waters.

She then read what was on the letter,

**Dear villagers, thank you for the good memories. So to repay you guys, firstly I will take care of Luffy so don't worry, secondly, I gave you guys a guardian for the sea so don't worry when enemy pirates attack, just remember to feed him ten fishes a day.**

**Love Silver D Zero**

**P.S. his name is Unagi so call him that when you need him.**

After she read the letter, the villagers were in tears as they now know that Zero cares for them as well.

"We will Zero so don't worry!" shouted one of them.

Zero heard that and smiled, "Let's go Luffy."

"Hai!" said Luffy.

As they sail toward the open sea they wonder what was in store for them, unfortunately fate has other plans for them as they sail into a whirlpool.

"Son of a bitch!" Said Zero as he had decided along with Luffy that both of them enter a large barrel to escape the whirlpool.

**30 minutes later**

"So what do you think is in this barrel," asked a voice.

"Don't know, maybe its treasure or beer," said another voice.

"Err shouldn't we tell this to Lady Alvida," said a timid voice.

"She will not know if you know what's good for yeh Coby," said the first voice.

"Anyway let's open this bad boy to see," said the second voice.

When they opened the barrel, suddenly both Zero and Luffy rolled out of the barrel.

"Man, I really don't want to do that again," said Zero.

"I agree," said Luffy.

"Who are you two," said a scared man.

"Yeah don't you know this ship belongs to the pirate Lady Alvida," continued the second man.

"Hey, Luffy you heard that right," said Zero seriously.

"Yeah, so where is the meat," said Luffy.

After he said that, everyone there dropped anime style onto the floor.

"Hey! This is a serious matter so act like you are serious," said the first man.

"Not to be rude but why are you following him," asked the second man.

"I ask that question all the time," said Zero as he was rubbing his temple.

"Then why don't you leave him," said Coby.

"Because I made a promise and I intent to keep it," said Zero.

"Anyway so this is Alvida's ship right," asked Zero.

"Yeah so what, oh I know you are scare aren't you, now we will accept your surrender," said the first man arrogantly.

Hearing that, Zero then asked, "hey you Coby right, why don't you take Luffy to the kitchen while I talk to this two fellows here," while having a visible anime tick mark.

"Okay, come here Luffy-san we are going to find meat," said Coby.

"MEAT!" said Luffy while dragging Coby along with him.

"Hey who say you can go and Coby you betrayer," said the second man as he was preparing to chase after them but was pulled back by Zero.

"And who says you can go," said Zero who suddenly has the aura of a demon behind him.

"Mommy" were the lasts words both man said before Zero beat the living shit out of them.

**Meanwhile with Luffy**

"So Luffy-san why are you here anyway?" asked Coby.

"Actually we are not supposed to be here as we are chasing my dream to be Pirate King," said Luffy while stuffing his face full with meat.

"What! But to do that you have to find the legendary treasure One Piece," said Coby.

"Yep I'm doing that," said Luffy

"Heh I wonder how does it feels to follow your dreams," said Coby sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"My dream is to be a marine but I know it will never happen," said Coby.

"If you want to be a marine then we don't you leave this ship," asked Luffy.

"Because this ship belongs to Alvida and I don't want to get hit by her iron mace as it will hurt very much," said Coby.

"Hey don't worry as Zero told me if you want to achieve your dream, you shouldn't be afraid of a little pain as if you don't try your best, you will then feel more pain than beating," said Luffy,

"You know what, you're right I shouldn't be scared of a little pain as I want to be a brave marine and the first pirate I will catch will be Alvida," said Coby.

"Who will you catch huh Coby," said a gruff woman's voice as the ceilings above them crashed down and scaring Coby till he ran behind Luffy while he was busy eating the meat. As the debris cleared, it shows a woman who is as big as a bull holding onto an iron mace.

"Who is this runt, he does not look like the Pirate Hunter Zoro," asked Alvida.

"Anyway Coby who is the most lovely woman on the sea," shouted Alvida.

"Why…that's...you...of...course...Lady Alvida," stuttered Coby.

"Err Coby it that really a woman?" asked Luffy innocently, everyone who heard that immediately gapped while Alvida was pissed off and launch herself towards Luffy with her iron mace while screaming "Brat!"

"Whoa come on Coby," said Luffy while dragging Coby with him and jump through the hole Alvida made, seeing pirates surrounding them Luffy then stretch his arms till they reached the mast and then he shouted, "**Gum Gum….Rocket**," blasting away the pirates.

"W-what…are you Luffy-san," said a shocked Coby.

"Me, I'm a rubber man," said Luffy while stretching his cheeks.

"Rubber…man? Asked Coby, when he turn around he saw Alvida so he run to Luffy's side,

"So you eaten a Devil Fruit huh Brat," said Alvida.

"Yep," replied Luffy as he let go of his cheek.

"Are you a pirate hunter," asked Alvida.

"Nope, I'm a pirate," said Luffy.

"Is that so, that makes us enemies now huh," said Alvida.

"Maybe," said Luffy.

"Hey Luffy-san, I think we should run," said Coby.

"Why Coby?" asked Luffy.

"Because Alvida is the…," said Coby

"I'm what Coby?" asked Alvida while smirking.

"Alvida is the MOST UGLIEST SEA HAG I SEEN," shouted Coby with determination, as he said that Luffy begins to laugh while Alvida was pissed off and said, "what did you say runt," angrily.

"That's right you are the ugliest woman i have ever see and I'm sick of being your cabin boy that's why I am going to be a marine," said Coby with determination in his eyes.

"Do you know what are you saying Runt," said Alvida as she is ready to kill Coby.

"I know what I saying and I will do what I said, to become a marine and the first pirate I will arrest will be your fat ASS!" shouted Coby.

"That's it runt now you Die!" shouted Alvida as she charged towards him with her iron mace.

"Well said Coby," said Zero as he drew **Tengoku no reitōko** to meet Alvida's iron mace.

"Zero-san!" shouted Coby worryingly.

"H-how are you able to stop my iron mace attack with just a blade," asked a shocked Alvida.

"Because this blade is the blade that freezes heaven and you should look at your mace right about now," said Zero as the mace slowly became encased in ice.

"What!" said Alvida.

"And now time to sent you packing, **Dragon-Dragon Blazing Uppercut**," said Zero as he punched Alvida with a dragon claw-fist to send her flying.

"Okay now that's settle now I want a boat for us three," said Zero.

"Yes sir! Right away," said the pirates.

**3 minutes later**

"Here you go sir a boat," said one of the pirates while pointing towards a small rowboat.

"Okay, thanks now you guys are free to go," said Zero.

"Thank you Sir!" said the pirates.

"So Coby where is the nearest Marine base," asked Zero.

"It's located at Shells Town why you ask?" said Coby.

"Because that's where we are going so wanna come along," asked Luffy.

"Hai!" answered Coby.

"Then hop in we will bring you there," said Zero.

"Okay!"

**The WAMMAS dialogue session**

**Shadow: man that was awesome**

**Luffy: what was?**

**Shadow: how I sent that fat bitch flying**

**Coby: you know she is coming back right **

**Shadow: I know and I will cross that bridge when I reached there.**

**Coby: so want to end the story here**

**Luffy: sure why not**

**Coby: bye **

**Luffy: see you guys next time **

**Shadow: adios amigos**

**(1)- Crimson Moon **

**(2)- Heaven Freezer **

**(3)- War Wolf **

**(4)- Demon Soul **


	3. Chapter 3

**The WAMMAS dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are finally back**

**Luffy: what took you so long**

**Shadow: sorry captain, I was busy**

**Luffy: busy with what**

**Shadow: life**

**Luffy: oh…..**

**Shadow: so ready for the next battle**

**Luffy: hell yeah**

**Shadow: great so Sanji do the opening**

**Sanji: okay, Shadow does not own One Piece as One Piece is own by Eiichiro Oda respectively.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Zoro

"Hey Zero are we there yet?" asked Luffy.

"For the last time Luffy, NO!" said and shouted Zero.

"Alright, alright you don't have to shout at me," said Luffy.

"Well if you didn't ask me like twenty times maybe I wouldn't," argued Zero.

"He does have a point Luffy-San," said Coby.

"Not you too Coby," said Luffy with anime tears.

When he said that, Zero could only roll his eyes at that.

"Anyway, how long till we reach Shells Town Coby?" asked Zero.

"At least 10 minutes Zero-San," said Coby.

"That's good, so Coby tell me why do you want to be a Marine?" asked Zero.

"Erm…that's because I hate when pirates attacks villages and its people for no reason, so when I become a Marine, I will arrest all those pirates," said a confident Coby.

"Good speech Coby, but always remember be true to yourself when the Marines are forcing you to do something wrong okay," said Zero.

"Got it, thanks Zero-San," said Coby.

"Hey! Look, I can see a town from here," said Luffy excitedly.

"Huh, really wow we must have talked for a long time then," said Coby.

"You're right, okay let dock at that pier right there," said Zero as he pointed towards an empty pier.

"Hai," said Coby as he rows towards the pier.

As Zero tied the boat at the pier, Coby couldn't but wonder why they are helping him to become a Marine.

"Hey Zero-San, Luffy-San why are you guys helping me to become a Marine, I mean you are helping a future enemy," asked Coby.

"Easy, because we want a challenge as it is beginning to be boring plus it's also a "Kill two birds with one stone" situation," said Zero.

"What do you mean?" asked Coby.

"Easy, I last heard that the Pirate Hunter Zoro was spotted here so we are here to recruit him," said Zero.

"Zero-San, ARE YOU CRAZY!" said Coby.

"And why you said that Coby," asked Luffy.

"Because he hunts pirates for a living, you think he would join you guys," said Coby as he did bring up a good point.

"Don't worry about that, I know the perfect plan for him to join us," said Zero confidently.

"And what is that plan," asked Coby.

"Sorry, it's a secret for now," said Zero.

"Okay, so where are heading now?" asked Coby.

"Easy, let's go eat first," said Zero.

"Yeah let's go, I'm hungry," said Luffy.

"Okay….." said Coby.

**10 minutes later**

They manage to find a restaurant so they found a table and sat on the chair ready to order.

"So Coby, do you know who runs the Marine base here?" asked Luffy.

"If I remember correctly it is Morgan," said Coby.

When he said that, some people in the restaurant started to pale, only Zero manage to see it as Luffy and Coby were busy talking.

(Hmm wonder why they react to his name like that, something is seriously weird here) were the thoughts of Zero.

"Morgan as in Axe Hand Morgan," said Zero.

"Yes him," said Coby.

"Hmm, I heard he have a son as well," said Zero.

As Zero said that, a teen boy step in the restaurant with a group of Marines with him.

That teen was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. He was wearing a violet coloured uniform with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand

"Hey Woman, serve me your best food now," said the teen.

"Coming right up," said the boss of the place.

"Here you guys, your order," said a young girl as she placed Zero's, Luffy's and Coby's order on their table.

"Thank you little girl, here is the money for it," said Zero as he passed a bag full of Berries to her.

"Thank you sir," said the little girl as she ran into the kitchen.

"So let's quickly eat before headed towards the Marine base," said Zero.

"Got it," said Luffy and Coby.

**20 minutes later**

After they ate, they quickly left the restaurant and walked towards the Marine Base, while doing so they saw the field of the Marine Base and saw someone tied up onto a wooden cross.

"Hey! Who is that?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know but let's check it out," said Zero as he walks towards the guy.

When they went to the guy, they saw a guy with a black bandana tied onto his green hair while wearing a white shirt, a green belt and black pants with black boots.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Luffy.

"Beat it, you're disturbing me," said the guy as he raised his head showing his face to them.

"No way! That's Zoro the Pirate Hunter," said Coby.

"He is the Pirate Hunter, I seen kids looking more fearsome than him," said a not impressed Zero.

"Oh really now, if I can get out of this rope, I will slice you up," threatened Zoro.

"Oh-Yeah, come at me oh wait you can't," mocked Zero.

"Damn it!" said Zoro.

"Whoa, why are you guys arguing?" asked Luffy.

When he said that, both Zero and Zoro looked at each other before nodding and said "Standard Swordsman Pre-Battle Taunts."

"Okay, that was sort of creepy," said Coby.

"Yeah, anyway moss hair why are you tied to that pole?" asked Zero.

"That's none of your business moon brain," retorted Zoro.

"Oh is that so, then we're leaving guys," said Zero.

"What!" said Luffy.

"Since he does not want to say, then we might as well go right Coby," said Zero who winked at Coby.

Coby realising that Zero had a plan so he said, "Okay that is a good idea, let's go Luffy."

"Okay if you say so," said Luffy who followed them.

But after leaving the field Zero quickly went to the right wall that oversee the field.

"Zero why are we here?" asked Luffy.

"Easy, because I sense a familiar presence behind us and I know that must be related to why is Zoro tied to that pole," said Zero.

"Hey look, isn't that the girl that served us our meal back in the restaurant," said Coby as he pointed towards the field.

When Luffy and Zero turned towards the field, they indeed saw the same girl from the restaurant holding onto a basket.

"You must be hungry, here I got something for you," said the girl.

"Whatever it is, Scram Kid," said Zoro while glaring at her.

"But, they are rice balls and I made them with all my heart," said the girl.

"Do you have a hearing problem kid, I said Scram!" said Zoro.

"Temper, temper Zoro you should be ashamed with yourself if you are willing to scare a kid," said a voice.

When Luffy, Coby and Zero turned to see who it was, they saw the same teen they saw in the restaurant.

"Well since you won't eat them, maybe I will," said Helmeppo who grabbed one of the rice ball and bit down.

"Hey, those are for Zoro," said the little girl before Helmeppo spit out the rice ball.

"What is this, you put sugar in it, you're supposed to use salt kid salt," said Helmeppo.

"But I thought it will be sweet if I use sugar," said the little girl sadly.

"Well you wrong kid," said Helmeppo as he snatched away the basket and stomp on it.

"No, Stop," cried the little girl.

"Ugh, that why I hate kids, hey you there throw the girl over the fence," said Helmeppo as he pointed at a random marine.

"But Sir, she is just a little girl," said the Marine.

After he said, Helmeppo grabbed him by the collar and said, 'it this subordination I hear, my father is going to know about this."

Fearing for his life, the marine picked up the girl and told her to curl into a ball before throwing her over the fence while the little girl is crying.

Seeing that, Zero instantly went towards the little girl's position and caught her before she reached the ground.

(Whoa, that was fast) were the thoughts of Coby.

"Hey there, you okay," asked Zero calmly.

Seeing that she was safe, the little girl said "Yes, thank you mister."

"No problem, now go home, your mom must be worried for you," said Zero as he slowly let the girl onto the ground.

"Hai!" said the girl before she ran back to the restaurant.

After that Zero instantly went to his original position while whispering the word "Shave."

"You are really a stubborn person, aren't you Zoro," said Helmeppo.

"That's right, and I will survive till the end of the month so you will have to agree to the deal," Said Zoro while glaring at Helmeppo.

"Heh, we shall see," said Helmeppo before he walked away with the group of Marines. While he was doing so, he suddenly tripped over a "black" branch and fall down, knocking himself out.

"Helmeppo-sama!" said the Marines before one of them carried him up and all of them ran back to the Marine Base.

Zoro looked towards where the branch was and was shocked at what he was seeing.

(Is that a dragon's tail?) were Zoro's thoughts.

Then the tail disappeared and the direction it was heading from was at the earlier guy he lost to in a taunting match to.

"Heh, I would do anything to see that again," smirked Zoro before returning to his serious attitude.

"So you're a Devil-Fruit user huh," said Zoro.

"Yeah so," said Zero.

"Heh, a weird combination to me but anything is possible in the high seas nowadays," said Zoro.

"So you a Pirate-Hunter huh," said Zero.

"That is not my problem as people can call me anything they want," said Zoro.

"So why don't you become a member of my crew?" asked Luffy suddenly.

"What! No Way! If you didn't release I'm a Pirate-Hunter and I won't be a Pirate," said Zoro.

"Aw man," pouted Luffy as he decides to walk away with Coby.

"Hey Wait!" said Zoro.

"Yes?" asked Zero.

"Can you toss me that rice ball?" asked Zoro.

"It got dirt in it, you sure you want it?" asked Zero.

"Yes! Every grain of rice now hurry up," said Zoro.

"Okay, heads up," said Zero as he tossed the rice ball towards Zoro's mouth.

After Zoro ate it, he started coughing.

"Told you so," said Zero.

"Heh, delicious, tell her I enjoyed it," whispered Zoro with a smile.

"Got it," nodded Zero before he caught up with Luffy and Coby.

**10 minutes later**

"Does he really like it?" asked the little girl happily.

"Yup he does," replied Zero.

"I glad he does," said the little girl.

"But I don't understand why people keep saying he is a bad guy when he isn't," said Coby.

"He isn't! He there…because of me" said the little girl. The little girl then explained to them that Zoro saved her when Helmeppo released his pet wolf and the wolf almost attacked her when Zoro killed it, Helmeppo threated to kill her and her mother if Zoro does not agree to be tied up for a month.

"The real bad guys are Helmeppo and his dad," said the little girl.

"Wow, to think the Marines here are so corrupted," said Zero.

"But I don't understand, why are they doing this," said Coby.

"Easy, power corrupts all those who wish to have it," said Zero.

"So they are just….," said Coby.

"Yeah, Tyrants if you want to put it lightly," said Zero.

"Hey! Woman, serve me the best food and drink you have," said Helmeppo as he entered the restaurant.

"Coming," said the woman.

"Heh, one more day the Zoro can be released, but….nah I will just execute him," said Helmeppo.

Suddenly he felt a huge intent of KI directed at him, when he turn towards the direction it was coming from, he saw Zero staring at him with murder eyes at him.

"Wh...What are you looking at punk, don't you know who my father is," said Helmeppo with slight nervousness.

Then Zero charged towards him and said, "**Dragon-Dragon Breakdown Fist**," changing his arm into a dragon's claw and punch him and send Helmeppo out of the restaurant.

"How Dare you, my father is going to know about this," said Helmeppo as he held his injured face and ran back to the marine base.

"Come on Luffy, we got someone to free," said Zero.

"Hai!" said Luffy as he followed him.

"Hey wait for me," said Coby.

"Kaa-san, do you really think they are able to save him," said the little girl as she watched them walk away.

"I know they will Rika, now let's prepare for a party for them," said the mother.

"Hai!" said Rika happily.

**10 minutes later**

"So what is the plan?" asked Coby.

"Easy, we will just wing it," said Zero.

"What!" said a shocked Coby.

"Yeah," said Luffy.

"But are you sure it will work," said Coby not confident with the plan.

"Then how about you just stay here while me and Luffy go in and break Zoro out," said Zero.

Feeling that Zero is challenging his Courage, Coby said, "No, I'm in."

"Good now let's go," said Zero as they climb the fence to see Helmeppo surround them with a group of marines.

"Heh, now you're surrounded what will you do," said a cocky Helmeppo.

"This! **Dragon-Dragon Meteor Cannon**," said Zero as he changed his left arm into a huge cannon. (Look up Allen walker's Cross β)

When he did that, all the Marines and Helmeppo were paled as they know Zero can easily massacre them.

"Hmmm, nah I won't use this for now," said Zero as he transform the cannon back into a regular arm.

After he did that, Helmeppo and the marines released the breath they were holding.

"Instead I will use this," said Zero as he draws out **Tengoku no reitōko**.

"Heh what does 1 sword going to do against 20 guns," smirked Helmeppo.

"This, **Ice Sword Style 1: Frosted Heaven**," said Zero as he did a slashing motion before a huge blizzard appear out of nowhere and froze all of the Marine's guns.

"Oh Shit!" said one of the Marines.

"He is as strong as Admiral Aokiji," said another.

'Run!" said another as the marines quickly ran away leaving Helmeppo standing there.

"So where is all the cockiness you have," said Zero as he sheathe his sword.

"Erm I'm sorry," said Helmeppo weakly.

"Okay if you want us to accept it, then release Zoro for us and forget about the deal plus no attacking the town," said Zero.

"Okay, but I need to get his swords from my room," said Helmeppo.

"Luffy go to his room and get the swords," said Zero.

"Hai," said Luffy as he quickly went into the base.

"Oi! I never tell where my room is," said Helmeppo as he followed Luffy.

"So Coby, impressed yet?" asked Zero.

"Err…that was Awesome!" said Coby.

"Heh, that's was nothing as I'm still not finish yet with the marines here," said Zero.

"What do you mean?" asked Coby.

"Easy, even with me threatening Helmeppo, that won't stop him from using his father's name to threaten other people," said Zero.

"Then what will?" asked Coby.

"Taking Morgan down," said Zero.

"What!" said a shocked Coby.

"Yeah I know crazy right, but that is the only way to make the marines here not corrupted anymore," said Zero.

"Okay fine that's true but how are you going to do that," said Coby.

"This!" said Zero as he quickly slashed one of the Morgan's statue that is outside the base.

"Hey! Morgan, one of your statue is down!" shouted Zero.

After he said that, someone came out of the base, he was intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw. His right hand is a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. He wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back. He is also smoking a cigar.

"Who dare do this to the great Axe-hand Morgan's statue," said Morgan.

"I Dare!" said Zero.

"So you are the punk to do this, very well now you will face the Great Axe-Hand Morgan," said Morgan as he charged towards Zero.

"Heh, fool," said Zero as he quickly walk pass Morgan while holding his **Tengoku no reitōko **in a drawing style.

"**Quick Draw Technique 1: Wolf howl**," said Zero as he sheathe the sword back while Morgan was seen with blood spewing out of him and his axe hand was shattered.

(Wow he is really strong) were the thought of Coby.

"Hey! I got the sword already," said Luffy as he jump out from one of the windows of the base with Helmeppo holding onto him.

When Helmeppo saw his father, he was shocked.

"Impossible, my dad was one of the strongest Marine captain in the entire East-Blue," said Helmeppo.

"Strongest doesn't mean the best, always remember there will someone who is better than you," said Zero.

'Anyway are we gonna free Zoro now?" asked Coby.

"Wait, I got another plan for him," said Zero.

**5 Minutes later**

After discussing with Luffy and Coby, Zero decided he will be the one to convince Zoro to join them, so right now he is with Helmeppo so that he can explain to Zoro.

"You sure this will be safe?" asked Helmeppo.

"Of course," said Zero.

"Okay, I trust you about this," said Helmeppo.

"Hey Zoro," said Zero.

"What do you want, I still have three days before I'm released," said Zoro.

"Actually you can stop doing that already," said Helmeppo.

"Oh really, so you can attack the town right," said a not convinced Zoro.

"No, no I won't I promise," said Helmeppo.

"Okay so where are my swords?" asked Zoro.

"Oh you mean these," said Zero as he held out three swords.

"Yeah now give them back," said Zoro.

"Nah," said Zero.

'What did you say," said Zoro with a menacing voice.

"I will not return these swords to you unless…" said Zero.

"Unless what?" asked Zoro.

"You fight me," said Zero.

'Heh, sure why not I need the exercise anyway," smirked Zoro.

"Okay, Helmeppo free him," said Zero.

"Hai!" said Helmeppo as he quickly untie Zoro.

"Heh now let's the dual, so what's the dual gonna be?" asked Zoro.

"Easy, 1 move only, plus I will be adding a higher stake to the bet," said Zero.

"Which is…" asked Zoro.

"Easy, you lose you will join us, I lose I will give up one of my swords to you and never bother you again," said Zero.

"Heh, deal!" said Zoro.

"Cool, Catch," said Zero as he tossed all three of Zoro's to him.

"Ready to go," said Zoro as he placed his hand on one of the swords.

"On three," said Zero while doing the same thing.

"1" said Zoro.

"2" Said Zero.

"3!" said them both.

"**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson**!" said Zoro.

"**1 sword style: Wolf Howl**!" said Zero.

As both of them crossed through each other, none of them move after wards, after a while Zoro sheathe his sword and fall down while Zero is still standing.

"Heh, guess I won then," said Zero.

"Guess you did huh," said Zoro before he lost conscious.

"Well let's go," said Zero while carrying Zoro on his shoulder and walk back to town to meet up with Luffy and Coby.

**The WAMMAS Dialogue session**

**Zoro: how the fuck did I lose to you**

**Shadow: easy "Wolf Howl" is a technique where in a single second, you slash your enemies 30 times while the sound produced will be like a wolf howling**

**Zoro: heh, so can you teach me that technique **

**Shadow: sure**

**Zoro: so now what will we do**

**Shadow: Let's end it here then**

**Zoro: cool so goodbye to all of you**

**Shadow: This is Shadow Fox Ace Singing Out Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The WAMMAS Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: and we are back in business baby**

**Luffy: yup**

**Shadow: so Taichou what did you do for the holiday**

**Luffy: hmm, I went to America to try stuff**

**Shadow: which part?**

**Luffy: I think it was Texas or Los Angeles**

**Shadow: so how was the trip then?**

**Luffy: fun, plus I got something awesome**

**Shadow: what?**

**Luffy: this!**

**Luffy then pulled out a model 870 12 gauge riot shotgun from his back.**

**Shadow: Luffy, where the fuck did you GOT A FUCKING SHOTGUN **

**Luffy: from a kind gun who was holding a lot of them, seeing that he has difficulty carrying them all I took some form him.**

**Shadow: and where did you put them at? (Asked while having a anime tick-mark a the side of his head)**

**Luffy: in my room, why?**

**Shadow: no reason, so let's start the story then**

**Luffy: yeah**

**Shadow: so hmmm who would do the intro then?**

**Luffy: how about Nami**

**Nami: 3000 dollars please**

**Shadow: nah, Franky do it**

**Franky: Super on it boss, Shadow does not own One Piece as** **One Piece is own by Eiichiro Oda respectively. **

Chapter 4: Nami!

"Ergg, where am i?" asked Zoro to himself as he slowly went into a sitting position and looked around.

"So the sleeping beauty decide to wake up huh," said Zero while standing by the wall.

"Shut up! So how did you win me?" asked Zoro.

"My attack is actually 30 slashes in a row so I managed to block your fierce attack," explained Zero.

"Then why aren't I injured?" asked a curious Zoro.

"I used the side of the sword, I wouldn't want to seriously injured a fellow crewmen," said Zero.

"Okay, Wait! When did I say I become your crewmen huh," said Zoro.

"When you agreed to the battle," said Zero.

"…Damn it, so you're the Captain," said Zoro as he accepted his fate.

"No, I'm just the first mate, the captain is Luffy," said Zero.

"You mean the straw hat guy," said Zoro wanting to confirm the leader.

"Yup, that's him," said Zero.

"…please tell me you're joking," pleaded Zoro.

"(Sigh) I wish but it's true," said Zero.

"Damn it," cursed Zoro.

"Hey come on, he's not that bad," said Zero.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance to prove it," said Zoro.

"That's the spirt," said Zero.

"So can you teach me that technique of yours?" asked Zoro.

"Sure, if you swear," said Zero.

"Swear on what," said Zoro.

"You swear on your life, that you won't use it to on innocent people," said Zero seriously while having a devil aura behind him that say, "Agree or else."

"Yeah, yeah I swear on my life," said Zoro.

"Okay, now let's go," said Zero.

"Go where?" asked Zoro.

"To eat, you should be hungry," said Zero.

"Yeah, but I don't have energy at all," said Zoro while trying to stand but fail.

"Here, I will help you," said Zero as he put one of Zoro's hand on his shoulder before slowly helping him up and slowly walk.

After a while they managed to reach the same dinner that Rika and her mother were, then they had a huge feast to celebrate Morgan's defeat.

"I'm sorry to say this but you guys have to go," said Reaper.

"What! But they manage to save us from Morgan when you didn't do it," said a shocked Rika.

"I'm agree to that, but as Marines I'm not allowed to harbour pirates, but as you defeated Morgan, we will supply you with a boat," said Reaper.

"Oh don't worry, we already have a boat, just supply us with enough food and water, that's all I'm asking," said Zero.

"Okay, that's a fair deal," said Reaper while thinking (hmm so there is Pirates who is Grey instead of Black)

"I thank you for it, don't worry we will leave before nightfall," assured Zero.

"Very well, I will give you 3 hours to do so," said Reaper as he walk out of the bar.

"Those Marines are big meanies," said Rika.

"(Sigh) Rika don't worry, if we have time, we will visit you," said Zero

"You promise?" asked Rika.

"I promise," said Zero.

"Okay, now let's go and get our supplies ready," said Zero.

"Hai!" said Luffy and Zoro while Coby didn't say anything.

**3 hours later**

"So are you guys ready to leave?" asked Zero.

"Yeah, so where is our boat?" asked Zoro.

"It's over there," said Luffy while pointing at the boat.

"…you're joking right," said Zoro.

"Unfortunately no," said Zero.

"Wow, Murphy Law does exist, hoo-fucking-ray," said Zoro sarcastically.

"Meh things could be worst," said Zero.

"What?" asked the both of them.

"We don't have a boat and we are actually girls," said Zero while shivering.

After he said that, all three of them begin to shiver and turn pale.

"Let's not ever say or think of that again," said Zero.

"Agree," said the both of them.

"So where is that kid?" asked Zoro trying to change the subject.

"Oh you mean Coby, we left him with the Marines since he want to join," said Luffy.

"You sure he can join them, I mean they did see him with us," said Zoro.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I got it settled," said Zero with an evil smirk.

**Meanwhile with Coby**

"Here is something Zero want me to pass to you," said Coby while holding a letter.

"Hmm, let's see what it is," said Reaper as he took it and read it.

"So kid, I heard you want to join the Marines, is that so?" asked Reaper after reading the note.

"Yes, I always want to serve on the side of justice," said Coby with confidence.

"Then welcome to the Marines," said Reaper.

"Really," said Coby.

"Yes, but I warn you it's not an easy path," said Reaper.

"I will whatever it takes to serve justice on evil-doers," said Coby.

"That's the spirt, now follow me, we will give you your uniform and get started with your training," said Reaper as he walked away.

"Hai!" saluted Coby as he followed behind.

What he didn't know was that the note was a 'persuasive note' for Coby to join the Marines. It goes like, "**Dear Marines, I will be pleased if you accept Coby as a Marine, don't worry he does have any Pirate History, if you still don't accept him, then I will do things that will make the beating I gave Morgan look like a walk in a cotton candy park. Love Silver."**

**Back to Luffy and Gang**

"So ready to go?" asked Zero.

"Sure," said Zoro.

"Let's go!" said an excited Luffy.

As the three of them start to row away from the town, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Oi Guys, Thank you for what you did for me and the Town!" shouted Coby in his Marine Uniform while Saluting. Behind him was the other Marines doing the same thing.

Seeing that, Zero, Luffy and Zoro had a smile on their face as they rowed away.

"You have a bunch of crazy friends' boy," said Reaper.

"Yes, yes I do," said Coby with a smile.

"Alright listen up men, since this is a violation, no food for us for 2 days," announced Reaper.

"Yes Sir!" saluted the Marines.

**Two Days Later**

"I think we are lost," said Luffy.

"That's because you decide to follow a FUCKING BIRD THAT GOT US INTO THIS SITUATION," shouted an annoyed Zoro.

"Hey come on, that bird look like a traveller bird, those kind of birds can help us find land," said Luffy.

"Well you should have check its colour, a traveller bird is red not blue," said Zoro.

"Whoa calm down guys, arguing won't solve the problem," said Zero.

"Hey Look, what's that?" asked Luffy while pointing towards the sky.

When both Zero and Zoro looked up, they saw a giant bird flying over them.

"I'll go and check if it's a traveller bird," said Luffy standing up and then he said, "**Gum-Gum: Rocket,**" and ejected himself into the air.

But then Murphy's Law decide to arrive, the bird actually opened its mouth and in a one in a million chance managed to caught Luffy in its beak.

"Help! I'm Stuck!" yelled Luffy while trying to free himself but failed.

"What the fuck are you doing!" roared Zoro as he and Zero quickly rowed after a boat.

"(Sigh) Murphy, where ever you are, I will find you and I will kill you," said Zero to himself. (A)

(Meanwhile in the past, a Mathematician sneezed for the hundred time in that year)

"Help us!" shouted a group of people.

After hearing that, Zero and Zoro turned to the direction the voice was from and they saw three guys floating on the sea.

"Well we aren't stopping so grab on tight," said Zero.

"What!" shouted the men.

As Zero and Zoro rowed passed them, the three man managed to grab onto the boat.

"Oh, you guys made it," said Zoro.

"You Were Going To Leave Us To Drown!" yelled the three men. Then they pulled out their swords.

"Heh, now this is our boat now," said one of them.

"So surrender you stuff," said another.

"Or you'll get it," said the third one.

Zero and Zoro shared eye contact before nodding as to agree to something.

**1 moment Later**

"Great, now we lost Luffy because of you guys," said Zoro.

"The three men were rowing the boat with multiple bruises on them.

"We're sorry boss," said one of them.

"So let me get this straight, you guys were raiding a ship when you spotted another boat with a girl on board, she then wanted to exchange treasure for food and water so then she boarded yours while you boarded her and you found it empty before realising it she left you there in an empty ship with a storm heading your way," summarised Zero.

"That's right boss," said another.

"Wow, you guys were so gullible," said Zoro.

"(Sigh) we know," said the men depressingly.

(Hmm, she must have known a storm was coming, that's why she did this, a navigator huh) were the thoughts of Zero before he heard the men talk about Buggy.

"Damn it, now boss Buggy is gonna have our head," said one of them.

"Buggy?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, Captain Buggy, aka the clown pirate," said another.

"Plus he is a monster, he ate a devil fruit," said the third one.

"The Chop-Chop fruit right?" asked Zero wanting to confirm the fact.

"That's right….NANI!" said and shouted one of them.

"Ho…how did you know Captain Buggy Devil fruit?" asked another.

"He always kept it a secret from enemies," said the third.

"Heh, let's just say me and him go way back," said Zero not wanting to tell them.

"Is that so," said Zoro as he know Zero didn't tell the full story.

"Yeah, maybe I will you the story after this," said Zero.

"If you say so," agreed Zoro.

"So where are we going?" asked Zero.

"The nearest town is Orange Town," said one of the man.

"But…." Said another nervously.

"But what?" asked Zoro.

"Captain Buggy is there as well," said the third.

"Ho, is that so, well I think it's time for a reunion," said Zero excitedly.

**The WAMMAS Dialogue session**

**Luffy: why so short**

**Shadow: I'm tired and I have writers block for now**

**Luffy: oh**

**Shadow: so next time it will be longer I promise**

**Luffy: okay**

**Shadow: well that's a wrap Peace!**

**Luffy: Bye, Bye**

**Hey Guys it Shawn, now I know I written a short chapter but I have reasons for it, I'm tired as an old injury is relapsing so I now currently resting so next chapter I promise to write it longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The WAMMAS Dialogue **

**Gin: and we are back**

**Johnny: if you are wondering why isn't Shadow Here?**

**Yosaku: well he is still busy punishing the others while we only receive a pay cut as we were part of the try to stop them group**

**Chopper: so we are here to intro….**

**Usopp: Chopper! We need you here now, many people are going into tunnel.**

**Chopper: got it, I'll be there in a second**

**Chopper then run away to save the people Shadow is torturing.**

**Gin: and so let's start**

**Both: (He doesn't even care about the others) were the thoughts of Johnny and Yosaku**

**Gin: so Shadow does not own One Piece as it is owned by Eiichiro Oda **

Chapter 5: Buggy, a monk and a piece of the past part 1

(Damn it Luffy, why must you always get yourself in weird situation) were the thoughts of Zero as he is preparing to stop Buggy from firing his Buggy Cannon.

"Ready Zero," said Zoro as he put on his bandana.

"Yeah, on my mark," said Zero.

"3," said Zoro.

"2" said Zero.

"1" said the both of them.

"Mark!" said Zero as he jump down from a building while holding Sensō ōkami **(1)** and Shinku no tsuki **(2)** while Zoro jumps with his katanas ready.

**Flashback: 3 hours ago**

"What do you mean you can't trace him," said Zoro while looking at Zero. They landed near a pier so they went inland to try to find Luffy.

"(Sigh) my Haki can only track up to 30 feet, his last known range was 29 feet, so it's either he went farther than what my Haki can trace or he got kidnapped by someone," said Zero.

"Then let's head there now and try to think where he might went," said Zoro as he started to walk towards his left.

"Zoro, that's the wrong way," said Zero.

"…I know that," said Zoro as he turned and head towards his right.

"(Facepalm)!"

"Hey! What about us?" asked one of the earlier pirates who is now tied up with his two buddies.

"You won't die, so just stay here," said Zoro nonchalantly.

"That's Easy For You To Say!" shouted the three pirates.

"Oh did I hear we want a 3-hour sword fight against us," said Zero while pointing at himself and Zoro.

"We Did Not Say That!" shouted the three again.

"I definitely hear that they want to fight us," said Zoro while catching onto what is Zero trying to do.

"Fine! We will stay here," said one as he knows they can't win against Zero and Zoro.

"Good, now let's go Zoro," said Zero as he started walking. Then Zoro followed behind, but without telling the three pirates that if they escaped, they will have that 3-hour spar that they 'wanted'.

**Meanwhile with Luffy earlier **

"I said let me Go!" said Luffy as he exerted some Haki to scare the bird. It worked but to his shock the bird let him go while they were passing by an alley way so right not Luffy is falling.

"AH!" screamed Luffy as he planted face first onto the ground.

"That hurts," said Luffy while rubbing his face.

"Hey there she is, get her!" said a voice not far from where Luffy landed.

"Huh what?" said Luffy as he turn to the direction where the voice came from and saw three men chasing a girl while she is carrying a large bag of what seems like treasure. She was wearing an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centres and a white and blue shirt with short sleeves.

"Ah Boss can you help me take out those three, thank you," said the girl as she run by Luffy.

"Guys hear that, he is her boss so let's take him out," said one of them.

"Yeah he looks pretty weak to me," said another.

"Shishishi, take this then," said Luffy as he quickly punched two of them on the face while kicking the third and sending him to the wall.

"Heh they aren't a challenge at all, isn't that right miss burglar," said Luffy while looking at the trio.

"How you know I still here?" asked the girl curiously while standing on the roof of a nearby building.

(Shit! What the fuck did I say that, Zero told me not to tell things to strangers) were the thoughts of Luffy.

"Your perfume smell, it is quite strong," lied Luffy after thinking for a few seconds.

"Oh really, maybe I need to tone it down a little," said the girl as she leapt from the rooftop and landed gracefully on the ground.

"So what's your name stranger who knows how to fight well?" asked the girl.

"My name is Luffy, Monkey D Luffy," replied Luffy.

"Hmm nice to meet you Luffy, my name is Nami," said Nami.

"Nice to meet you Nami, so why are those guys chasing you?" asked Luffy curiously.

"Oh, cause they want their treasure back," said Nami nonchalantly.

"But shouldn't you be scared since they are pirates?" asked Luffy.

"Nope, since I have a lot of experience doing so," bragged Nami.

"That means you have many people coming after you just for the treasures you stole," said Luffy. After he said that, Nami started to pale as she forgotten how many people she had stolen from so she let her mind calculate and found out that half of East Blue maybe is after her blood.

"I'm So Screwed!" said Nami as she drops to her knees.

"(Sigh) but at the same time maybe they forgotten about you so you might be safe," said Luffy.

"That doesn't comfort me a single bit," said Nami with small tears in her eyes.

"Meh, so know anyplace that has food?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, you're hungry eh, just follow me," said Nami as she started to walk away.

"Thanks," said Luffy behind her.

"No problem since you helped me earlier, just think of me repaying you for it," replied Nami.

(Zero, please hurry up and find me, I'm getting bored) were the thoughts of Luffy as he followed Nami to wherever she is leading him.

**10 minutes later**

"So where do you think he went off to?" asked Zoro while walking beside Zero. They both walked till they reached a small park that have trees and stone benches.

"Knowing him, he will be at someone's place eating all the food," said Zero with a laugh.

"Yeah I can totally agree to that," said Zoro.

"So what's your story?" asked Zero.

"Huh?" asked Zoro.

"I mean, why did you become a pirate hunter, I mean if you really hate pirates you can always join the Marines," said Zero.

"(Sigh) the reason I became a pirate hunter is not that I hate pirates, it's just that I'm looking for a challenge, plus I don't really like to follow the rules so being a marine is a no-no for me," explained Zoro.

"heh, I can agree with that, but the real challenge is at the Grand Line, where most pirates are active, here not so much, just some small timers that want to make a name for themselves.

"I know, just that I wanted to train before I go there, but since I have you for a sparring partner, I don't have to worry about that," said Zoro.

"Yeah, so want to learn a technique now?' asked Zero.

"Wait, here?" asked Zoro shockingly.

"Yeah, why not there's no people around plus it's a big space," said Zero.

"(Sigh) fine you crazy manic, what's the technique?" sighed and asked Zoro.

"Not yet I will explain to you something first," said Zero.

"Which is?" asked Zoro.

"Your style of fighting strengths and weakness," said Zero.

"Which is?" asked Zoro

"Hmm looking at your fighting style, I say you are a power attacker as most of your strikes are more powerful but slower than average techniques," said Zero.

"Yeah, that's my style," said Zoro.

"But that means when you attack fail, you are wide open for a counter attack," said Zero which cause Zoro to flinched as he knows it was true.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" asked Zoro.

"My point is you need more variety of sword moves or else you will keep losing," said Zero.

"I know that, just that no one would train me as they know my reputation of being a pirate hunter, thus they all said that I have no honour and won't train me," said Zoro.

"Zoro, I didn't know you tried doing that, I would say I pity you but I not that kind of guy," said Zero.

"Then what kind of guy are you?" asked Zoro curiously.

"The one that kicks ass while looking like an angel," said Zero with a smile.

"…no comments," deadpanned Zoro.

"That's a comment," said Zero cheekily.

"…," (insert Crickets sound effects)

"Wow tough crowd," said Zero.

"So what is the move?" asked Zoro again.

"The move Is what I called, **Ni ken: Kaze, Ryū Rasen (5)**, it is able to hit one opponent twice," said Zero.

"Huh, sound familiar," said Zoro.

(Meanwhile in the Naruto universe, Kiba sneezes)

"Meh, so now I will show you only once okay," said Zero as he draws out both **Akuma no tamashī (3) **and **Tengoku no reitōko (4) **before holding one facing up with his left hand while the other facing right with his right hand.

"okay," said Zoro.

"Zoro, go and sit at the stone bench over there, my target will be the tree in front of me," said Zero.

"Okay," said Zoro as he moves to sit on the stone bench to watch.

"(Deep breath in) (Deep breath out) **Ni ken: Kaze, Ryū Rasen!**" shouted Zero as he rushed forward while doing a mid-air spin before passing the tree. He then throws both his sword up before catching both and sheathing both. Zoro couldn't believe what he had just saw and what he was seeing right now.

"What, how," said Zoro shockingly.

**Meanwhile with Luffy:**

"Thanks for letting me in," said Luffy as he closed the door of a random house Nami brought him to.

"Oh don't need to thank me, it's not my house in the first place," said Nami.

"…." Deadpanned Luffy but he couldn't care less as he started to raid the kitchen for food.

"So Luffy what are you doing out there, I mean haven't you heard that a pirate group is around here?" asked Nami while getting comfortable on the couch.

"Oh I know, just that I'm not scared, cause I'm a pirate as well," said Luffy while continue to search for food.

"wait, you're a pirate?" asked Nami wanting to confirm it as she couldn't believe that he was a pirate due to the way he was dressed.

"Yeah, I'm a pirate captain of my own crew," said Luffy as he joins Nami to sit down on the couch. Then Nami moved up from the couch, and quickly drew a short knife and tried to stab Luffy, the key word was tried as the knife broke on contact when it hit Luffy right arm. Nami was shocked to see that happened.

"Was that supposed to hurt me," said Luffy seriously while his eyes were covered by his hat.

"How…but…what," stuttered Nami.

"Let's just say I can't be hurt by regular weapons," said Luffy with a small smirk.

"With that being said," continued Luffy who then used his Haoshoku Haki to give off killer intent and aim it at Nami, "When you decided to do that, you have made an enemy out of me," finished Luffy while slowing standing up.

Nami couldn't say anything, in fact she even couldn't breathe as the KI in the air is suffocating her till she dropped down onto her knees and begin to hold her throat.

Luffy then begin to walk towards her, while Nami tried to crawl away, she couldn't as she was glued to the spot. Then Luffy did something unexpected, he hugged her. (Yes I said it, Luffy Hugged Nami.)

Nami was in disbelieve, the man who scared her to death earlier is now hugging her. It was what he said afterwards that made her cry.

"There, there, you can just let it out," said Luffy softly while brushing her hair like an adult trying to comfort a crying child. At first Nami didn't want cry but slowly her walls begin to crack slowly before the flood of tears came.

(Sigh, what would Zero do…...) were the thoughts of Luffy as he went back into a memory.

**Flashback:**

"Listen Luffy, a woman tears are the strongest weapon in the world, so try not to make a woman cry without a reason okay," said Zero like a wise sage.

"Yeah, sure," said Luffy nonchalantly.

"Why you," said Zero as he quickly run at Luffy causing them to fall down a waterfall.

**Flashback Ended**

(Sigh, guess I have to wait till she cries finish) were the thoughts of Luffy, then he heard a knock from the door.

"Who could it be?" asked Luffy as he slowly walked up to the door and open it, to reveal…

**To Be Continued.**

**The WAMMAS Dialogue Session:**

**Gin: so that's it?**

**Johnny: Yeah, why you ask**

**Gin: I thought there will be more**

**Yosaku: well boss has writer's block and school to worry about.**

**Gin: hmmm ok, so let's end it here then**

**Both Gin and Yosaku: Bye for now.**

**Gin: see you folks later**

**Dialogue session ended.**

**Review Corners:**

**To gamelover41592: thanks**

**To Devil On Bed: I said will have lemons, it's not a lemon fic or smut, so sorry for not fulfilling your needs.**

**To .3950: why not, a chapter's name sometimes does not to be included in the story, it's as such for some anime and stories to reveal a new character.**

**To uzuuchi007: thanks **

**Review corner ended.**

**Translation:**

**(1): War Wolf **

**(2): Crimson Moon **

**(3): Devils Soul**

**(4): Heaven Freezer **

**(5): Two Sword: Wind, Dragon Spiral **


	6. AN

**Hey Guys Shawn here, this isn't a chapter, it's more of an update of my life. On the 17****th**** of July, I lost an important member of my family, he was my granddad. He was important to me as he was there mostly through my ups and downs, he taught me the values of life and others stuff, and yet I wasn't able to be with him this year as I kind of moved back with my parents for school. So when I heard of his passing, I was in denial, I couldn't believe it, I…. was never able to tell him how much he meant to me. **

**So this is my advice to you my readers, no my fellow humans, if you can, tell your love ones that you loved them, either by saying it or showing it, just do it! **

**As for my stories, I'm sorry to say this but I will be on hiatus until I can find back the heart that loves to write stories as currently, I lost my heart.**

**So once again, I'm sorry for not being able to update for now, I could be on hiatus for, days, weeks, months or even years, who knows. But I will return, just believe in that.**


End file.
